The present application is directed to image forming devices and, more particularly, to devices and methods for removing waste toner from a transfer member within an image forming device.
Image forming devices, such as color laser printers, produce images on print media that pass along a media path. The images are formed by one or more toner images that are formed on a transfer member and then transferred to the media sheets. During transfer of the toner images to the media sheets, some of the toner is not transferred and remains on the transfer member. This non-transferred toner, or waste toner, should be removed from the transfer member. Waste toner that remains on the transfer member may be inadvertently transferred to a subsequent media sheet resulting in a print defect.
A cleaner unit should remove the waste toner to an extent to prevent or greatly reduce the likelihood of print defects. Preferably, the cleaner unit should be constructed to not greatly increase the overall cost of the device. The current market for image forming devices is extremely competitive and price points may drive a purchasing decision for consumers. It is preferable that the device be able to produce high quality images and still be competitively priced.
The transfer member may move around a series of rollers as it receives the toner images and transfers them to the media sheets. The cleaner unit may be positioned opposite from one of the rollers to provide good contact with the transfer member. Prior art devices have positioned the cleaner unit in a manner for gravity to assist in the removal of the waste toner from the transfer member.